War of The Worlds
by Valkriye
Summary: Bumi diserang! Saat diambang kehancuran Ras Manusia...hanya Narutolah tumpuan penduduk Bumi. WARNING : Banyak Kesalahan, Gaje, Abal, Alay.


_**War of The Worlds**_

_**A Fic By Valkyrie**_

_**©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Fic Pertama dari Valkriye! Sebetulnya sih Valkyrie dah buat character ini dah dri 2 bulan lalu, tapi masih bingung cara nambahin Chapter baru kedalam fic *plak*. Setelah mendapat pencerahan dari **__**Na Fourthok'og**__**, jadi ngerti deh... *cupzzz***_

_**Oke tanpa banyak cingcong! Silakan nikmati ficnya! **_

_**Prologue...  
><strong>_

Suatu Hari di New York, sama seperti Hari-hari lainnya~macet dan bising, Naruto Uzumaki mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan karena jalanan kini berwarna kuning. Bukan karena ada festival durian, tetapi taksi yang riuh dengan suara klakson terdengar dimana-mana.

Naruto hanya menghela napas, sepertinya dia akan sedikit terlambat ke Pentagon, untuk pelantikan kenaikan jabatan sahabatnya, Kiba Inuzuka, dari Letnan ke Letnan Kolonel. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Kiba karena keterlambatannya Hari ini, padahal Kiba sendiri selalu hadir saat Naruto menggelar acara, dan dia tidak pernah terlambat sekalipun.

Mata biru sapphire Naruto melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan, suara sirene dan iring-iringan pasukan tentara menerobos kemacetan. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey Naruto" sapa pria berpakaian tentara bersama teman-temannya yang lain yang juga berpakaian militer.

"Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan disini,?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kita harus segera pergi, telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk... parkirkan mobilmu, dan ikut aku.." Nada Bicara Kiba terdengar serius, setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Naruto, Kiba dan tentara yang lain masuk kedalam sebuah APC yang menjemput mereka, disana Kiba menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kiba, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto semakin heran.

"Begini... satelit radio luar angkasa AS meledak di luar angkasa, sebelum meledak, terekam suara-suara percakapan dengan bahasa yang aneh... juga Teleskop Hubble telah memotret benda-benda angkasa berwarna berbentuk seperti cumi-cumi, mereka sangat banyak dan benda-benda tersebut menuju ke Bumi.." kata Kiba panjang lebar.

"Dan salah satu benda angkasa itu jatuh ke Bumi, penyelidik mengkonfirmasi bahwa beda tersebut jatuh ke Laut sebelah selatan New York, benda tersebut juga memancarkan energi yang aneh.." kata Kiba lagi... Naruto juga merasa penasaran dengan penjelasan Kiba barusan.

Iring-iringan militer sampai ke Pelabuhan Kimberley, disana puluhan APC bejejer rapi, bersiap untuk terjun ke laut.

Beberapa kilometer dari pelabuhan, sudah terlihat tonjolan hitam dipermukaan air, seluruh armada militer Amerika Serikat diterjunkan untuk menyelidiki benda tersebut, puluhan kapal tempur, Panser, dan helikopter mengelilingi benda tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, benda tersebut menembakkan sebuah laser biru keangkasa, sehingga langitpun seakan-akan terbelah, seketika benda tersebut berubah bentuk dengan cepat, melompat diatas air lalu jatuh tepat dibelakang kapal Induk U.S.S. John Kennedy.

"Oh..astaga.." Naruto menganga ketika benda asing tersebut menembakkan laser kearah USS John Kennedy, membuat kapal induk itu terbelah dua dan meledak. Rentetan peluru juga puluhan misil beterbangan ke benda angkasa itu, hingga masyarakat Kota New York bisa mendengar suara ledakan-ledakan dari arah laut.

Benda angkasa tersebut terbang kelangit, hingga tampaklah bentuk aslinya seperti apa yang Kiba bilang, besarnya lebih besar daripada Pentagon... tiba-tiba puluhan benda terbang keluar dari benda itu, dan benda-benda terbang tadi segera disambut oleh puluhan F-22 Raptor.

Keadaan di laut kini berubah menjadi medan perang... di Kota New York sendiri, benda angkasa mirip cumi-cumi berwarna hitam turun dari langit, jumlahnya puluhan... dan benda-benda tersebut menembakkan laser yang meruntuhkan gedung-gedung di kota New York.

Bumi kini diserang oleh Alien yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya dan tujuannya, Naruto dan Kiba beserta seluruh tentara yang selamat, segera menjauh dari laut yang kini penuh dengan bangkai kapal tempur, karena pesawat _Stealth Bomber _ akan menjatuhkan bom nuklir ke alien itu.

Setelah mereka menapak ke tanah, kilat cahaya muncul dari tengah laut beserta munculnya ledakan dahsyat, bahkan kaca-kaca rumahpun pecah karena getarannya yang hebat.

Setitik benda berwarna hitam jatuh dari langit, jatuh ke air dengan ledakan-ledekan, Mesin Alien itu kini telah hancur. Seluruh tentara bersorak, namun kegembiraan mereka segera berakhir, karena ternyata mesin-mesin Alien yang mereka hadapi barusan kini jumlahnya banyak, terbang dan melayang diatas mereka... dan merekalah yang sepertinya masih hidup sekarang...

_**End of Prologue**_

Satu-persatu kota-kota didunia dihancurkan, Negara-negara lain tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi perang yang belum pernah mereka hadapi sebelumnya. Iran menembakkan puluhan rudal nuklirnya kearah kota-kota di Amerika Serikat yang telah dikuasai Alien... termasuk Negara-Negara besar lainnya juga menembakkan Nuklir kearah Amerika Serikat guna menghancurkan Alien-alien yang ada disana.

Amerika Serikat mengerahkan seluruh aset jutaan dolar mereka, yaitu ratusan alat-alat militer, untuk mengusir penjajah dari Planet mereka. Kini iring-iringan ratusan tank tempur, APC, dan ratusan tentara bermaksud untuk mengusir alien-alien dari New York.

Keadaan New York kini hancur porak-poranda, penuh asap dan api, namun anehnya, tidak ditemukan ada mayat satupun. Tiba-tiba suara rentetan peluru terdengar, rupanya ada puluhan robot-robot besar Alien menghadang mereka.

Naruto berlindung dibalik formasi tank bersama Kiba. Satu-persatu tank menembak, namun robot-robot alien seakan-akan kebal terhadap ledakan dan tembakan dari tank. Naruto melihat sesuatu, yaitu benda berbentuk kubus bercahaya biru, tersembunyi dibalik lempengan besi dibawah dada robot-robot, tiba-tiba Naruto mendapat akal.

"Seluruh pasukan! Tembak dibagian di bawah dada! Kelemahan mereka ada disana!" Perintah Naruto pada seluruh pasukan. Benar saja apa yang Naruto katakan, robot-robot itu meledak dengan sendirinya.

Namun...setelah robot-robot itu meledak, tanah tiba-tiba bergemuruh dan bergetar... dari kejauhan... muncul raksasa, monster bewarna merah dengan banyak lempengan besi menempel ditubuhnya, sebuah topeng menutupi wajahnya, hanya mata bercahaya merah terlihat. Tangan kanannya seperti capit kepiting, juga tangan kirinya adalah pedang beraliran listrik yang menyala.

Alien monster itu berlari dengan kencang kearah pasukan, seluruh tank menembakkan misilnya, namun monster itu tetap berlari kencang, melempar tank-tank dengan mudahnya, bahkan monster itu juga memangsa tentara-tentara.

Naruto dan Kiba segera bersembunyi, kini seluruh pasukan hancur, hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa, tanpa diketahui monster itu, Naruto dan Kiba berlari keatas salah satu bangunan yang hancur, Naruto berencana untuk menembak mata monster alien yang kini sedang mengubrak-abrik bangkai tank.

Naruto dan Kiba membidikkan senjata mereka, Naruto menggunakan sniper Cheytaq S200, sedangkan Kiba menggunakan peluncur roket RPG-29.

"Kiba, bidikkan kearah matanya, tunggu aba-abaku!" perintah Naruto. Kiba mengangguk, Naruto kembali membidikkan snipernya.

"1...2...3.."

"DUARRR"

"ARRGGGHHH!"

"Sekarang! Kiba!" Kiba langsung menembakkan roket, suara ledakan menggema, dengan cipratan cairan berwarna hitam. Kepala monster alien itu hancur, monster itu roboh dan menimbulkan suara gaduh karena bangunan disekitar monster itu roboh menimbun alien monster.

"Bagus!" Kiba bersorak. Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dari langit, benda raksasa milik alien berbentuk cumi-cumi itu kembali, dia menembakkan laser nya tepat kearah Kiba, Kiba pun langsung berubah menguap...berubah menjadi debu.

Naruto segera berlari, benda itu kembali menembakkan laser kearahnya, sehingga menimbulkan ledakan dimana-mana, tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dipunggung nya juga dibahu kirinya, ternyata...2 buah lempengan besi menancap ditubuh Naruto, membuat luka yang menganga, saat Naruto hampir pingsan karena kehabisan darah, tubuhnya tiba-tiba seperti diangkat terbang... dan ledakan besar pun terjadi... Naruto saat itu sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Selesai ini fic chap pertama, maaf banget readers klo seandainya alur nya terlalu cepet, atau gaje...**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong...SETUJU GK READERS KALO AKU TAMBAHIN ROMANCE DI FIC INI? Yahh semacem Pairing gitu? Soalnya author lagi galau mikirnnya, Pliss butuh masukannya! Lewat Review ya!**_

_**Note : Please Review!**_

_**Regrets. Valkyrie**_


End file.
